It Starts Like This
by Destined Darkness
Summary: It starts like this, there's a boy who loves his mum more than anything. They're Jewish and they're in a concentration camp. The boy's special, he doesn't know it yet, doesn't think it but he is. Uhm... just read? :


Inspiration hit and well.. it turned into this so... enjoy. :) :D  
>Don't own, at all...<p>

* * *

><p>It starts like this, there's a boy who loves his mum more than anything. They're Jewish and they're in a concentration camp. The boy's special, he doesn't know it yet, doesn't think it but he is. His mum's the only thing that matters to him anymore, he thinks she's special, she's not, he doesn't know it yet.<p>

* * *

><p>It starts like this, there's a boy who misses his mum. He lives in New York, in this great big house. The boy's special, he knows it but he hides it. His mum is the one thing in the world he wants, more than the hot chocolates she orders the maids to make for him, more than the power he has. He thinks he's the only one in the world like him, he's wrong, he doesn't know it yet.<p>

* * *

><p>They start like this, there's a man on a mission he knows is suicide, he doesn't care. His mother is dead, the camp is gone and he's Frankenstein's Monster. He thinks he's evil, thinks he's a monster, he isn't. He's drowning.<p>

* * *

><p>They start like this, there's a man on a hunt he knows will never end, he doesn't care. Thoughts of his mother are gone and his house has been left far behind and he's a Professor, he has a sister now. He thinks he can help, thinks he can create a better future for mutants, he's wrong. He saves the man from drowning.<p>

* * *

><p>They end like this, there's a man on a beach, his friend is held in his arms, his friend's in pain the man doesn't know it, but he knows he did this. His mother is gone and now his friend is too because he couldn't let go of his mother, couldn't let go of the rage he felt after her murder. He thinks he's evil, thinks he's a monster, he is. He ruins his friend's life as Shaw ruined his.<p>

* * *

><p>They end like this, there's a man on a beach, he's in pain but slowly numbing, his friend holds him, his friend did this. Thoughts of his mother are gone, he wonders if he'll live long enough to see his home again. His sister is going to leave him now, she doesn't need him anymore. He thinks he can help, thinks he's going to build a better future for Mutants, he is. He rebuilds his life as he rebuilt his friend's.<p>

* * *

><p>It ends like this, the boy from the camp ends up comatose, the boy from the money ends up dead, they didn't see it coming.<p>

* * *

><p>It changes like this, there's a boy from the slums, his parents are dead and he survives on the meagre treats he can find in the garbage. He's special, he knows it. He's never used his power to change his situation before, because he's not like that. He figures if he's slumming it, others have a better chance of never having to scavenge for their food. He sees them once, they don't see him, they can't find him, he's protected, he's an anomaly, even by mutant standards. They don't see him but he sees them. He feels it when the psychic dies, he feels it when the metal-bender becomes comatose. He smiles as he closes his eyes and uses his power, he fixes them as he takes his last breath.<p>

* * *

><p>It starts like this, there's a boy from Poland, his name is Erik, he's never set foot inside a concentration camp, his mother is alive and well, his father is the reason they moved to New York when he was 5 years old. Erik loves his parents deeply; they tell him every day that he's special and he believes them. When he discovers his powers, his parents are so proud, they tell him that he's going to be able to be whatever he wants when he grows up because he's gifted. He loves them, they love him.<p>

* * *

><p>It starts like this, there's a boy in New York, his name is Charles and he's never received a hot-chocolate from a maid before in his life. His mother cooks all of his meals and he doesn't want for any one else's cooking. His father is always there for him when he needs him. He never tells his parents about his powers, it's not because he thinks they'll hate him for it, it's because he doesn't want them to know, he doesn't want to tell them how alone he feels. When he's 9, he discovers a young girl in his kitchen, she's blue and he finds himself befriending her. She changes her appearance to that of a 8 year old human girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Charles's parents adopt her as their own and Charles's loves his little sister.<p>

* * *

><p>They start like this, there's a boy from Poland, his name is Erik, he lives in New York. He's 16 and he's lonely. He takes a long walk one day and finds himself not caring if he doesn't come back. He comes back, with a friend. His friend lives down the road, his friend is psychic, his friend's name is Charles. Charles tells Erik all about his sister, Raven, and how they're both Mutants, Erik tells Charles how he's always thought he was the only one. They become best friends, their parents have never been more proud.<p>

* * *

><p>They start like this, there's a boy in New York. He's 16 and he's unhappy. He takes long walk one day and finds himself prying into other's minds. He returns home with a friend. His friend lives down the road. His friend can control metal; his friend's name is Erik. Erik tells Charles everything about himself and Charles tells Erik everything too. They become best friends. It becomes a little rocky when Raven starts dating Erik but Charles reads Erik's mind, he lets things go when he sees how good Erik will be for his sister.<p>

* * *

><p>They end like this, Erik dies holding Raven's hand, she dies holding Erik's, they die in a car crash that never should have happened, still, they die happy and that's all that counts, they are buried in graves side-by-side. Charles dies taking a bullet for Moira, she dies four years later, a bullet in her heart after she kills the man who killed Charles, they are buried in two graves beside Erik and Raven. The Mutant-V-Human war never happened.<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :D<p> 


End file.
